


Hot for Teacher

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Uhm, well, I'm not sure what to say about this. Joaquin is your teacher and asks you to stay after class.





	Hot for Teacher

You had your eyes on him for a while. Who wouldn’t? Almost every other girl in your lecture had the same thoughts you did. 

You didn’t blame any of them. What wouldn’t you give to have his cock in your mouth, looking down at you with those pretty eyes of his, his hand running through your hair-

“(Y/N)?” His voice pulled you from your daydream and when you came back to reality you saw everyone was looking at you.

“Hmm?” You licked your lips and sat up straight in your chair, trying to look like you weren’t imagining blowing your teacher. “Yes?”

“I asked you a question.” He looked almost amused, one eyebrow raised with a soft smile on his lips. God. Those lips. How would they feel pressed up against your own? On your neck? 

Snap out of it. 

“Sorry, what was it?” You ignored the giggling of other students and focused on him, pushing back the burning embarrassment taking the form of a blush on your face.

He asked you the question again and thankfully, you were able to answer it. It was enough to get him off your back for a while, he seemed content and went on with the lecture, leaving you to continue your filthy thoughts.

You thought you got off easy. But when everyone packed up their things and left, he grabbed your elbow when you tried to walk past his desk. 

“I need to talk to you.” You almost crumbled under his gaze, imagining all the things you could do with him after class. But those were just fantasies. They’d never happen. More than likely he was going to give you an earful for not paying attention to him earlier. 

“Oh, okay.” 

He walked to the door, making small talk with the last student to leave, someone named Mark who’d been doing excellent in his class. Man, it would be so easy to be a straight male and not have to deal with being attracted to your teacher. Maybe then you could concentrate.

He took his time talking, laughing with the student before saying a goodbye and closing the door behind him.

_ Then he fucking locked it. _

“Something on your mind today, (Y/N)?” He asked while he walked back to his desk, tossing a small piece of trash into the bin beside you. 

_ ‘Yeah, fucking your brains out.’ _ You thought with a smile and shook your head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know. Just one of those days, you know?”

Nodding his head he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes locking with yours. If only he knew what he was doing to you. 

Little did you know, he knew exactly what he was doing to you. Ever since your first class with him he’d been watching you, those short dresses and skirts that barely covered your ass were hard not to notice. He knew that look in your eyes when you daydreamed, and with you standing in front of him right now he could practically smell how fucking bad you needed it.

But to be safe, he tested the waters. 

“What were you thinking about?” He leaned against the edge of his desk, palms resting flat on either side of him, legs crossed at the ankles. You were so close to him you could smell his cologne. “Had to be interesting, considering you didn’t hear me say your name the first time.”

You knew you were blushing now so you tried to hide it with your hand, reaching up to gently touch your cheeks. “Uhm, I don’t-”

“Don’t say you don’t know.” He interrupted you, a cocky smile taking place on his lips. “Tell me. I want to know.” God. Your heart was fucking racing. You couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore so you took an interest in his shoes.

“You want me to be honest?” Were you really about to tell him? No! Shut up, idiot! “I was thinking about your…” Shut the fuck up! “What am I saying? I-”

“You were thinking about my what, (Y/N)?” At this point you knew he was on to you, you could hear it in his voice. The way it had changed from professional and light, he sounded so… dark. His words quieter and deeper with a hint of airy husk, he sounded like pure sex. “Look at me.” He whispered and stood from his position, using his index finger to tilt your head up by your chin. “Let me hear you say it.”

Could you have a heart attack from this? Yes. You felt like you were having one at that very moment. Your lips parted and you forced yourself to look him in the eyes. “I was thinking about your cock.”

His eyes closed, hearing you say something so filthy made him twitch. “You were?” He opened his eyes and looked down at you, soaking in the view. You looked so ready and eager, almost desperate, your lips were far too tempting. “You wanna know what I’ve been thinking about?”

Yes. Yes, you did, You very much wanted to know. “Yes, tell me.”

He chuckled and removed his finger from your chin, clicking his tongue. “You’ll have to ask nicely.”

Oh god. He knew just what you needed to hear. You were so wet you could feel it leaking out of you, hot and sticky, pooling in your panties. “Please, sir. Please tell me what you’ve been thinking about.”

“Sir? I like that.” At this point he had rounded his desk to sit on his chair, his eyes locked on you the entire time. “Come here.”

You practically ran to him, your bag dropping from your shoulder to the floor behind you. 

“Sit down and listen.” How did he sound so nonchalant and so sexy at the same time?

Sitting down in front of him, your knees pressed against the floor, you looked up at him with eager eyes. All of your attention on him, just as he liked.

He licked his lips and leaned back in his chair, arms folded against his chest as he thought. “Today alone I thought of a hundred different ways to fuck you.”

Fuck. Your eyes closed as a shiver ran through you, tingling between your legs and causing your pussy to ache. 

“Open your eyes and look at me.”

You did as you were told and looked back up at him. 

“Good girl.”

“Fuck.” The word escaped your mouth, you simply couldn’t help it, he was doing such amazing things to you without even touching you. You couldn’t imagine what it would be like when he finally did touch you.

“I thought about my fingers, deep inside you.” He breathed. “I thought about how you’d feel around my cock, I know you’re tight. I can tell just by looking at you, you’ve got a tight little cunt.”

“Sir,”

“I’m not finished.” He leaned forward in his chair, grabbing you by your chin. “Open your mouth, I’m going to have to keep you quiet.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You opened your mouth for him and he slipped two of his fingers past your lips, feeling your tongue and the inside of your cheek. “Treat my fingers how you’d treat my cock.” He whispered.

You kept your eyes on him as you swirled your tongue around his digits, closing your lips around them and hollowing your cheeks. Just like sucking cock. 

“That’s my good girl.” With his free hand, he unbuttoned his pants, sitting up in his seat so he could pull them down just enough to free his cock. Oh, fuck, he had such a pretty cock, and the way his precum glistened on his head, it was enough to make anyone weak. 

He stroked himself for a while, telling you how he’d been wanting to fuck you on his desk for weeks. You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed him.

His fingers pulled back from your mouth with a filthy wet noise, he used your spit to wet his cock. “Stand up.” 

You stood up, as hard as it was with your weak knees, and tried not to touch yourself, You ached and throbbed, you needed him soon or you’d go insane. 

He stood with you and turned you around by your shoulders, fingers searching for the buttons on the back of your dress. Every single button that came undone drove you closer to madness, how were you still standing? When he got to the last one he slipped it down your body and let it fall around your ankles. “Look at you.” He sucked in a breath through his teeth and shook his head. “How are you so perfect?”

His praises made you unbelievably happy. You leaned back against him while his hands roamed your body, pulling you flush against his chest, sliding up your stomach, one hand going into much darker territory.

“You’re so wet for me.” He sighed into your hair after his fingers pushed into your panties. “So hot and wet.” He allowed you to grind against his hand, even slipping his fingers inside you. He pushed them knuckle deep and curled them a few times, causing your knees to give out.

“Jesus,” He chuckled, having to catch you from falling. “Sit down and let me take care of you.”

You couldn’t even think anymore, your body reacting to his words like it was programmed. You sat on his desk and let him spread your legs.

“You have such a pretty pussy.” He settled between your thighs, leaning down to kiss your cheek. His fingers went back inside you, curling fast and without mercy. 

“Oh, yes, please, don’t stop.” You held onto his shoulder with one hand and steadied yourself with the other, palm pressed flat against the wooden desk top. “Please, I’m so close.”

“You beg so beautifully.” He planted kisses down your neck, nudging you up with his forehead against your jaw so he could get a better angle. Then his lips met that sweet spot where neck meets shoulder and you went wild, your pussy clenching around his fingers as you came. 

“Mmm, yes, oh, god yes!” You cried out and came, leaning up so you could be closer to him. It felt so fucking good, his fingers were so long and perfectly thick, curling around that one spot inside you. 

When you finally came down from your high he rose from your neck and kissed you, soft and sweet, until he bit down on your lower lip and pulled back with his teeth. 

You groaned into his mouth and let your eyes roll back in your head. 

“You were such a good girl for me.” He licked your bottom lip, humming softly. “You’re my little slut.”

You’d be his little anything, honestly. He could call you any name in the book and you’d still cum for him.

“Say it, you’re my little slut.”

“I’m your little slut, daddy.”

His eyes lit up and he grinned at the new name. “I think I like that more than ‘Sir’.” He chuckled and kissed you once more before picking you up off the desk, setting you down in front of him. “Bend over the desk for daddy.”

You hadn’t even noticed but at some point, he’d removed your panties. You did as he said, turning around and laying your upper half on his table. You could hear him behind you sighing. 

He liked what he saw, he liked it a lot.

One hand gripping your hip, the other on his cock, he slowly rubbed his head between your folds, mixing his precum with your own. You were so fucking wet it was easy for him to push himself inside you, but fuck, it didn’t help that you were as tight as you were.

You clenched your jaw and closed your eyes, pushing through the initial pain of his cock stretching you out. A few huffs of air made their way past your lips, even a few grunts as well. It was impossible to stay quiet so you stopped trying and let out your moans, fogging up his polished desk.

“Oh my god.” He choked back a groan of his own, both hands on your hips now. “You’re so fucking tight, (Y/N), you feel so fucking good.”

He had no idea. 

When he finally started moving you fucking lost it. The noise in that room was so obscene it made you blush. Your moans and cries mixed with the sounds of sex, not to mention his own groans and curses. Why the fuck weren’t you recording this? 

“Just like that daddy.” You whimpered as he fucked you into the desk, his cock hitting so deep inside you it felt like you’d die, but in a good way.

You ever had sex so good you cried? Well, this is what it’s like. Every single thrust brought an incredible wave of pleasure through your entire being, radiating from your pussy to tingle on your scalp. There was no way you could keep your eyes open and you were thankful he didn’t seem to care.

“Such a good girl.” He groaned and leaned over you, biting into your shoulder as his hips snapped forward. “You’re being such a good girl for me.” Every word he spoke enhanced your experience. You wished he would talk forever like that, whispering those filthy words into your ear with his breath hot on your skin. 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back, fucking you harder than before, you knew you’d have bruises on your hips and thighs from the edge of his desk. 

“Oh, please!” You cried out as he pounded into you. You were surprised you could still talk. “Yeah, yeah, just like that!” 

You sounded so filthy, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. As sweet as it was his will was only so strong and he needed to cum. 

“Say my name.” He cursed through his teeth, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven. 

“Joaquin,” You moaned as your own orgasm hit you out of nowhere, causing your ankles to cross. “Joaquin! Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!”

He let go of your hair and wrapped both hands around your neck, pulling you tight against him as he came, a slew of curses and moans filling the air. “(Y/N), oh my god,” He sputtered and buried himself as deep as he could inside you, his cum filling your insides until you couldn’t hold anymore and it leaked out around his cock.

“Holy fuck.” You gasped when he pulled out, finally processing what just happened. “Oh my god. That…”

You turned around and watched him pull himself together, he reached a shaking hand up to run through his hair. “Yeah.” He breathed, sitting in his chair to catch his breath. The rise and fall of his chest, something about it made your heart feel warm. 

After you dressed yourself you picked your bag up, thinking of how to end it. “You know,” You started, balling up your soaked panties in your hand. “I think if we keep this up, I might be able to pay attention in class.” You grabbed his hand and placed your panties in his open palm, closing it into a fist for him. Leaning in, barely grazing his ear with your lips, you continued. “And I couldn’t imagine what help it would be if you came by my place and offered more private tutor sessions.”


End file.
